Coming Together
by kellyQ
Summary: Fixed the documents! Now you can read! Mika x Yuu all the way! Mikeala and Yuurichrou have never been apart. They even planned to go to college. But Mikeala had to help his half-sister Krul with her own education. After a year, Mikeala has a chance to make it to Yuurrichrou ...
1. Chapter 1

Coming together

Chapter One

By Kelly Q

A seventeen-year-old boy with bushy black hair that framed his face walked down the street. He had tan skin and mischievous lime eyes that spoke volumes about his personality. He wore all black and he walked with a strut. He had a dark blue backpack over his shoulder. Where this man was going was in the college dorm rooms on campus.

HIS name was Yuuichrou. But his friends gave him the nickname of Yuu. Yuuichrou sighed. He missed his friends' faces and he hoped that they were not far from making it to the college he enrolled. He knew that his smart-ass friend Shinoa Hiragi had already enrolled last year.

Yuuichrou smile changed a little at the thought of one friend in particular named Mikeala. Mikeala had blond bushy hair, peach colored skin and dark blue eyes. Yuuichrou stopped short and shook his head to clear his mind of that one person. Yuuichrou didn't want to be distracted by his childhood friend. The last time they spoke, Yuuichrou tried to understand why Mikeala didn't seem upbeat about going to college with him.

 _"What do you mean?" Yuuichrou said that night. "I thought that we were going to college together!"_

 _He and Mikeala were having a sleepover. They were going to celebrate high school -just the two of them. They had plans to go the same college and talked about what they wanted to do with their lives. Mikeala was quiet and Yuuichrou tried to get him to talk. When Yuuichrou finally got Mikeala to talk, all he got out of his friend that he was going to a different college._

 _"My half sister Krul applied to a college in America and I need to be there for her," Mikeala explained quietly, not making eye contact with his friend. He knew that Yuuichrou wasn't going to understand why he had to go with Krul. "Listen, Yuu …."_

 _"It's always about her! Why can't someone else go with her …?" There was anger and hurt in his voice._

 _Yuuichrou always felt that way when it came to Mikeala looking after his half-sister. Ever since Krul had come into the picture and saved Mikeala, after he pushed Yuuichrou out of the way from an oncoming car, by donating her blood to Mikeala. It was a miracle that Mikeala survived because he was only eight years old when it happened._

 _"Yuu … listen to me," Mikeala tried to reason, "you know that she saved my life once and I owe her that I will be there for her in case something happens."_

 _Yuuichrou scoffed, his eyes betraying his jealousy. "I know that! But that was ten years ago!"_

 _Mikeala sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, but Yuuichrou pulled away and started to grab his backpack. Mikeala watched him for a moment and it dawned on him that Yuuichrou was leaving._

 _"I am sorry …" Mikeala whispered. "You'll… text me when you get home safely… right?"_

 _Yuuicrou straightened up and walked out without looking back._

Yuuichrou never did and Mikeala with Kurl moved to New York the following week. Mikeala text Yuuichrou to see if they were still friends, but Yuuichrou blocked Mikeala's number.

Yuuichrou sighed and the dorm came into view. He pulled out his cell phone to see that he got a text from Shinoa asking him where was and she had a few of their friends with her at the library.

The library was located in the main school. Yuurichrou shook his backpack off and stretched before he opened the door and walked quietly in. Yuuichrou walked toward the back of the library to see a short skinny woman. She had purple hair pulled back into a bun and a large bow in the back of her head. She had dark red eyes and peach-colored skin. Yuuichrou shook his head at the thought of his friend Shinoa. She was accompanied by two other males. Yoichi had brown brushy hair, innocent big brown eyes, peach-colored skin, and a midem stature. Kimizuki had short orange hair, amber eyes, and peach colored skin. He was taller than the rest of them.

"Hey guys," Yuuichrou acknowledged, walking toward his friends. They nodded and gave each other fist bumps.

Yoichi looked passed Yuichrou hoping to see Mikeala. He knew that Yuuichrou and Mikeala were always together - talking and laughing. Most of all being there for each other. Yoichi frowned when he didn't see Mikeala. He turned to look back at Yuuichrou. "Where's Mika?"

"Don't know and don't care," Yuuichrou muttered his breath. He knew it was harsh, but ever since Mikeala had moved, Yuuichrou felt betrayed and unimportant by him.

Kimizuki rolled his eyes, knowing Yuurichrou made a big deal out of everything when it came to Mikeala. He didn't really care what went on between them. Kimizuki wasn't the type to get invested in other people's drama. But It didn't mean that Kimizuki didn't like Yuuricrou; they had mutual respect for each other.

Shinoa felt sorry for the both of them since Mikeala had decided to go with Kurl to America. She knew how much they cared about each other -like family - like bros. The whole thing about what happened to Mikeala when he was eight caused Yuurichrou to be a little more protective. It annoyed Mikeala a little after that.

They were still always together until Shinoa got the call from Yuuichrou about Mikeala's design. She tried to reason with Yuuichrou that family was something that will come first before anything. Yuuichrou didn't want to listen, stating that it wasn't fair that Mikeala ditched him.

 _"I can't believe he would do this to me!"_

 _"I know you are hurt ... but you've got to think how he feels, Yuu ..."_

 _They were sitting outside of a coffee shop. When Yuuichrou came home, he immediately called Shinoa, fuming and not making any sense. She waited patiently until Yuuichrou was done._

 _"How about we talk about this over coffee and a slice of chocolate cake."_

The outing wasn't a complete waste. Shinoa allowed Yuurichrou to express so he could get all his emotions out. She listened carefully and then prompted a point that Mikeala gave more support to Yuuichrou than himself. That fact stung, but Yuuichrou felt that he could've done something that could've kept Mikeala from leaving.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Coming together

Chapter two

By KellyQ

Yuuichrou, Shinoa, Kimizuki, and Yoichi walked the dorms. The building didn't look like much. It had simple archways and numbers and names on the side of the doors. Yuuichrou found his room and opened the door. The walls were painted white. The floor was made out wood, and the room was occupied with one desk and two single beds.

Yuuichrou sighed and sat his stuff next to the bed and landed face first on the bed. The broken springs sighed under his weight. Yuuichrou rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. He glanced at the empty bed next to him. _I really miss you, Mika!_ He shook his head. Yuuichrou wanted to move on and forget his friend. He wanted to forget Mikeala's soft husky voice, and his dark blue eyes. But the meager thing Yuuichrou wanted to forget, when it came down to it, was Mikeala's presents.

"I really need to stay focused!" _I told myself that I would stop and move on_ , Yuuichrou thought, sitting up. Yuuichrou fell back down. He was about to morn even more when there was a light knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened a few inches and Shinoa popped her head in. She had a hopeful look on her face. Yuuichrou sat up with a frown. It wasn't often she had that expression. Yuuichrou had a feeling that there was something up and it involved himself.

"What's up?"

Shinoa opened the door wider and walked in. She closed the door and sat on the empty bed. "I got a message Mikeala –"

"That's nice," Yuuichrou muttered. He lay back down, staring at the ceiling again. He never liked the fact that they talked to each other. It made Yuuichrou feel that Mikeala was using Shinoa to keep an eye on him.

Shinoa watched for a moment before she spoke, choosing her words carefully. "He's coming here to take some classes for a couple of months."

"Well..good for … wait? What?" Yuuichrou turned and sat up, looking more alive. Then he frowned. "Why didn't he tell me that?" Then he just remembered – he blocked Mikeala's number.

Shinoa smiled and shook her head. "You can unblock his number and talk to him … you know." There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

When Shinoa got the message from Mikileala, she gathered, he wanted her to get Yuuichrou to unblock his number so they could chat. Shinoa smiled and replied that she would.

Yuuichrou sighed. "Fin. I will." He closed his eyes and lay back down.

Shinoa nodded her head, got up and walked to the door. Before she opened the door, she looked over her shoulder.

"Mikeala does miss you," Shinoa pointed out, "and I think that you two need to patch the whole thing. I know you two will feel better."

With that, Shiona walked opened the door and walked out. Yuuichrou grumbled to himself. He lay there for a moment until got he himself to sit up. He pulled out his cell phone and found Mikeala's number. Yuuichrou hesitated to unblock Mikeala's number for a brief moment. _Just do it!_ Yuuichrou pressed three buttons and put it to his ear.

 ** _"Yuu ...?"_** came Mikeala's soft voice from the other end.

"Hey ... Mika," Yuuichrou muttered. He tried to keep his heart from beating fast.

 ** _"Thanks for unblocking my number,"_** Mikeala said. He sounded tired and stressed, **_"I need to talk to you ..."_**

Yuuichrou closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a pang of guilt how he treated Mikileala before he moved.

"We do ..." Yuuichrou finally said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Where are you?"

 ** _"I'm still in New York ..."_** Mikeala answer. **_"I'm going to be attending school in a few weeks..."_**

"I know ... Shinoa told me ..." there was a short pause before Yuuichirou continued. "Mika ...?"

 ** _"Hey ..."_**

"I'm sorry that I was an ass ... it's just that it wouldn't be the same without you ..." Yuuichrou expressed. He let out a sigh, "I do miss your face ..."

A soft chuckle came from the other end of the phone. **_"So do I ..."_** He paused for a moment. **_"Can I have your e-mail address so you know what day and time to get me at the airport?"_**

"I will ... it's ..."

 ** _"Text me your e-mail,"_** Mikeala said quickly. **_"I need to go ... but is it okay if I call you later ...? I do miss talking to you."_**

"Sure ..." Yuuichrou muttered.

They both hung up and Yuuichrou glanced at his phone for a moment before he decided to take a few selfies of himself. It felt strange to do it since he hadn't done it for a while. Yuuirchiou text his e-mail to Mikileala. Yuuichrou looked at the selfies, wondering if he should text them to Mikeala. Yuuichrou decided to text Shinoa what happened.

Down the hallway, in Shinoa's room, she was in the middle of texting Mikeala, when she got Yuuichrou's text. Shinoa chuckled and shook her head. She understood how nervous they were and it was cute.

The Be Continued ...


End file.
